Until You
by YukinokawaiiChan
Summary: Serena never thought that she could get over Darien but as soon as Seiya comes into her life, revelations from her past unfolds but what happens when Darien comes back and asks for a second chance. She is now torn between two men. R & R! Chap 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**UNtIL You…**_

**CHAPTER ONE**: Darien's Betrayal

_Hi everybody! It's been a long time since I wrote my last story. I hope you'd like this one. It's about Serena and Seiya. I love this couple! Please review. Don't hesitate to give your suggestions and if you have any questions, I'll certainly answer them._

_I wish I own Sailormoon but that is not possible, it's so unfortunate but hey, thank God fanfiction exists Hehehe! Read, read and read! This is Yukinokawaiichan!_

"Darien, don't you turn away from me…you have no idea how hard I try to put up with your womanizing and cheating." Serena wailed as she clenched her hands as if to support her from falling down to the ground and just cry until everything's okay but this time, she knew that it was time for her to stop holding back her feelings of worthlessness and confusion.

It has only been a year since the passion and fire in their relationship have died and along with it came with Serena's soul. Feeling dejected and miserable, Serena tried to recall her memories with Darien and searched for something to explain his rash infidelity but she had found none. What was her mistake? Why? This single question bothered her day and night but no matter how hard she tried to answer this, it was hopeless and it continued to nag her whole being and her cries seem to echo from deep within her soul.

Darien stopped walking and looked at her with a steely gaze that could melt pure metal and told her, "I don't need a kid, Serena. I don't think I could love you any longer."

There were no emotions in his voice but pure disgust and pity. She felt a chill run up to her spine and her world suddenly seemed like it was turned upside-down.

"You're lying!" She screamed and sobbed at the same time, unable to believe what he was telling her and for a moment, something changed in Dariens' eyes but it only lasted for a few seconds.

Then he walked away…out of her life forever without even turning back to take a last glimpse of her. Serena cried more loudly this time but it wasn't because she was now alone, but because she was a fool to believe that everything would still be okay.

Five meters away from her, someone started to approach her but she couldn't care less.

She just wanted to cry all her frustrations away but she was startled when she felt a hand on her head.

"You know…Big girls don't cry." A startlingly good-looking guy told her with a smug expression on his face. She stared at him and felt all the more miserable; everything reminded her of Darien, even this guy who was standing right in front of her and the tears swelled up in her eyes again.

"Go away…" she sobbed without even looking at him. The sky was turning dark and made a loud rumble. Then, rain started to pour from the sky.

The guy looked at her and sighed as he combed his wet jet-black locks with his fingers.

"You're going to get sick, Dumpling head. You better go home." He said softly. Even though he didn't know her at all, he had a soft spot for her.

"You don't understand, I…I just want to die!" Serena wailed as her voice quivered. The two of them were already drenched from the rain.

The guy wiped the tears in her face and lifted her chin so that she can clearly see him.

"Look at me. Whatever it is that's hurting you, you should forget about it. You can't keep on lingering on the past, you're still young. You can still make new memories-happy memories." He said sincerely as he held her in his arms.

Strangely, Serena found herself pondering on his words. Maybe he's right.

"What's your name?" Serena asked him all of a sudden. It was silly that she could be so comfortable with a stranger without even knowing his name.

"Seiya", the guy told her, "Come on, we need to get out of here before the both of us get sick." Serena smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you, Seiya."

_I know this chapter is the shortest one but I did this on purpose...please support my story. Thanks very much_!


	2. Chapter 2

_**UNtIL You…**_

**CHAPTER TWO**: Yesterday

_Chapter two is up! I really do love the pair Serena and Seiya. Anyway I really hope you'll all like my new story. If you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer them and I highly appreciate suggestions._

_Sailormoon is not mine but ooh I wish it is, sigh! R & R!!_

The bright sunlight blinded Serena as she slowly opened her tired eyes. She looked at her surroundings and gasped by the sudden realization that she did not sleep in her bed and she remembered what happened to her yesterday. Darien's betrayal, the resentment, the pain…then Seiya. She smiled forlornly and heard footsteps approaching the door, and for some unknown reason, her heart began to beat rapidly.

She quickly buried her face in the pillow and pretended to be asleep but as she closed her eyes, she began to recall the conversation she had with Seiya.

_**Flashback…**_

"Here, drink this warm cup of coco. It'll warm you up." Seiya said graciously as he handed her the steaming cup of chocolate drink.

Serena didn't look at him. She felt embarrassed to have involved him in her messy love life but as her stomach churned and made apparent grumbling sounds, she had to accept it. "Thanks." As she was drinking, her eyes were diverted to a certain picture on top of his coffee table. It was a photograph of a beautiful red-haired woman with a gentle and sweet smile.

"Who's that?", She asked him unexpectedly. Seiya's face changed and he quickly turned his back on her. "She's just a friend of mine.", he said cheerfully but she knew that he was lying.

"I'm sorry. Did I ask something that I'm not supposed to?" She said regretfully.

Seiya shook his head, "It's okay. Can I tell you a secret?"

Serena was silent and was surprised by his question. He sat down beside her and sighed unhappily. "Have you ever loved somebody so badly?" He started.

She looked at the cup she was holding and nodded.

"We were the best of friends since childhood, whenever I had problems, she was always there to help me solve them and I valued every moment we spent together."

Serena listened and recollected her memories with Darien. They were childhood friends too. It seemed like she shared something similar with Seiya.

"One day, I told her how much I loved her and much to my surprise, she felt the same way for me. I was so happy. People would tell us what a perfect couple we were but…"

Seiya stopped talking and seemed to have drifted into space.

Serena placed the cup down in the table and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know

Seiya, as what you had told me. You're still young and you can still make new memories- happy ones."

Her comment brought him back to earth and he started laughing. "You're funny, dumpling head."

"If you're not ready yet to tell me, it's okay. I'll wait." She said softly. Even though she still felt disheartened and sad, she wanted to be strong for him.

"I never told anyone about this before." He confessed. "I feel comfortable around you, Dumpling head." She blushed secretly.

They were silent for a long while Seiya stared at the picture on the table. He smiled at the picture and silently said, "I'll be moving on now…" then he looked at the peaceful sleeping girl in his arms and kissed her head. Unbeknownst to him, Serena was only half- asleep.

_**Back to present…**_

The delicious smell of eggs, bacon, croissants and coffee forced Serena to stop her from pretending to be asleep and she opened her eyes and smiled at Seiya who looked incredibly handsome even though he was wearing an apron and was holding a breakfast tray filled with delicious food.

"Good morning, Dumpling head." He said cheerfully. "I brought you breakfast."

"Good morning, Seiya." She said casually still trying to pretend that she didn't know that he kissed her last night. After all, they just knew each other.

"Wow that looks too good to eat!" She exclaimed but as the food was placed in front of her, she shoveled them in her mouth and turned bright red when she noticed that Seiya was staring at her with a funny look on his face.

Serena was undoubtedly a food lover and her eating manners were certainly not lady-like.

She swallowed and laughed nervously, "Gosh, I must be very hungry."

Seiya's shoulder shook and despite his efforts not to laugh, he found himself laughing out loud. "You're really a funny girl, Dumpling head."

Serena mulled over to what he had said to her and pouted. "Stop telling me I'm funny, it makes me feel like a clown." She complained.

Seiya grinned and patted her head. "Okay dumpling head, don't get mad. I've never laughed this much before, you know."

Serena felt something fuzzy in her stomach. Was it the food or was it something else?

She looked at Seiya intently with a questioning look in her eyes and he noticed it.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and felt her eyes moistened.

"I'm really sorry, Dumpling head. Did I say something that offended you?" Seiya asked apologetically.

She shook her as the tears fell down to her cheeks. "I…I don't know why I'm crying."

She laughed. Were they tears of joy? She didn't know. She knew that she still loved

Darien and she hoped that he would still come back to her but somehow she felt like something led her to Seiya. Was she crying because she just couldn't let go of Darien and couldn't let Seiya have a space in her heart?

Seiya watched the fragile girl and as if by impulse, he grabbed her into his arms and held her tightly. "I…hope that maybe I can help you make new happy memories, Dumpling head."

_Hahaha! Please review and tell me whatya think, okay?! Hope you like the next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

**_UNtIl You..._**

**Chapter 3:** The First Fight

_Hope you enjoy chapter three...this is Yukinokawaiichan! Ciao!_

Serena looked around her room and for the first time in months smiled happily. She had been fixing her room since morning and she took everything that reminded her of Darien and stored it away. Everything in her life was now stable. As she thought of something else, Serena's lips formed into a grin as Seiya came into her mind.

Seiya…charming Seiya.

She couldn't tell him how much she appreciated him for being there when she felt like everything in her life was practically destroyed because she was still not ready to commit herself to another relationship. Her emotional wounds were still raw and vulnerable from Darien's betrayal.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Serena picked up the telephone, "What?" She asked exasperatedly without even knowing who it was. She was irritated that her moment of silence was now out of the window.

"You're so hot-headed, dumpling head. What's up with you?" Seiya's smooth voice asked her. There was something in his voice that always calmed her.

"Ah, Seiya it's you! Hahaha." She laughed self-consciously. "Um, what's up?" She continued to ask. She was so mortified that she couldn't even think of something to smart to ask him.

"I asked you that first." Seiya laughed heartily. They have not kept in touch during the summer and he couldn't help but really miss the dumpling head. Ever since that day when he told Serena that maybe he can replace Darien in her heart, she distanced herself from him but not far enough to make them go their separate ways. In fact, they were getting closer to one another.

"I'm great! You should come over to my place. There's nothing here that has signs of

Darien. I took everything out this morning. Maybe I'm completely over him." Serena said cheerfully but she wasn't sure that what she was saying was true.

"That's good, Dumpling head…." Seiya mumbled. He couldn't help but feel a little remorse when Darien's name comes up. Perhaps he was jealous that Serena couldn't get over him. "That's a very good start. I miss you…", He told her all of a sudden.

Serena's eyes widen and she stared at her telephone. Without intending to, she smiled sweetly and replied, "I…miss you too, Seiya."

There was silence for a while.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Serena's door. "Seiya, I'll call you later. Someone is knocking right now."

"Okay" Seiya replied.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to see the gorgeous face of the person she just spoke to the phone.

"Surprise, Dumpling head!" Seiya grinned and hugged her tightly.

Serena felt butterflies in her stomach and in that moment, she wanted to hug him back just as tightly and tell him how much he meant to her but every time that happens, memories of Darien haunts her and she pushes him back.

"Seiya, how could you surprise me like this? Next time, I'll kick your ass." She warned him jokingly but Seiya was offended by her reaction and his grin turned into a sad smile.

"I only miss you, Dumpling Head. Is it bad to surprise you like this?" He asked her.

Serena felt really bad but she controlled her emotions and replied indifferently, "It doesn't matter."

This time, Seiya couldn't stand it anymore. "Why can't you just show your real feelings,

Serena? How can you move on if you can't let go of the past?" He exploded. Serena gaped at him and couldn't believe that Seiya actually called her by her name and not Dumpling Head.

_I know chapter three is quite short...like the first chapter but I'd like to assure you that as the story progresses, the chapter lenghtens and the plot will intensify, okay?! So see yah in the next chapter and REVIEW! Ja ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_UNtIL You..._**

**CHAPTER FOUR:** A fight between men

_Finally! It's summer once again. Anyway, I am so bored but that's not the reason why I'm continuing this story. I would like to thank KibaInu, Sailor Violin and lilyfairygirl for sticking up to my story. You don't know how encouraged I am just to know that you are reading my story and that you like it. Yeay! It seems like fanfiction is not as popular as before because reviews nowadays are scarce. I also find it hard to find a really good story but anyway, here is chapter four. I hope you like it._

Serena gaped at Seiya unable to say anything. She was surprised…no she was shocked that he had called her by her name and not the pet name that he usually calls her.

"I…I'm sorry.", was all she could mutter while tears started to form in her blue-aquamarine eyes. Seiya cringed and felt his heart breaking as he saw the fragile girl in front of him break down. He realized that he had no right to ask her that. He is only her friend and nothing more.

She is still vulnerable with her own feelings and is still struggling to find the strength to love again. Without any second thoughts, Seiya hugged Serena and whispered to her ear. "No,I'm sorry dumpling head. It's my fault that I like you so much. Don't worry, I'm not asking you to like me back. I…just want you to be happy. I'll do my best to do that."

Serena was quiet and all she wanted to do was cry in his arms because somehow, it felt very comfortable and secure. "I wish I could say that I feel the same way but I'm not ready for…" She was interrupted by Seiya's gentle words. "It's okay. I'm not asking you to do that dumpling head."

Serena smiled and held Seiya tighter. "Thank you…Seiya." There was a moment of silence before the two realized that someone had entered the apartment and was looking at them.

"Darien.", Serena gasped and felt her face going pale. Darien stared as them with a different look on his face. A mixture of different emotions. Humor. Anger. Perhaps jealousy? Lots of thoughts came rushing into Seiya's mind. Why is he here? Did he have a change of heart? Did he realize that he was a moron for breaking Serena's heart? Is he here to take her back again? And if he is, would Serena accept him? Serena, on the other hand, tried to think of something to say to Darien. Should she scream at him and tell him to get the hell out of her life? But even though it was the most perfect solution for this present predicament, there was something that held her back. Even though, she hates him for what he did, she was his lover and until now, her feelings have not changed. She tried not to think about him but the more she did that, the more she ended up thinking of him.

Inside her heart, she was wishing that Darien has changed into a better man. The man who swept her heart away when they first met. The man who would love only one girl.

"What are you doing here?" Seiya harshly asked Darien. "Who are you?" Darien asked Seiya with the same poisonous tone. "You have no right to be here. You don't know how much

Serena cried for an insignificant person like you. Don't you have any conscience? First you break her heart and now….you're barging in on her apartment as if you own it."

Seiya felt the heat on his face. Yes, he was definitely furious and unconsciously threatened by his presence.

"It's none of your business. This is only between me and Serena and you have no right to interfere." Darien told him icily.

Before a fight ensued, Serena asked Darien, "What do you want?" Darien looked at her with sadness in his eyes as if he was deeply hurt by her tone. "I...want you, Serena." He answered with sincerity in his voice and instantly,

Seiya's worst fears were confirmed. "I don't know how I can explain myself. I was wrong about you being childish. It was my fault, Serena. It had nothing to do with you. That time when I broke your heart, I was half drunk and I lost my job that day and you were venting all your accusations on me that I felt so miserable. I lost all emotions and I just left you there crying. I'm so sorry. I love you, Serena. Please give me another chance." Darien pleaded.

Serena felt her heart being whipped seeing Darien plead to her. She glanced at Seiya and saw his angry expression and she was once again at loss of words. How is she going to respond to Darien? What is she going to do? She didn't want to hurt Seiya. Besides, she really has started to develop some feelings for Seiya but is it enough to keep her from giving Darien a chance.

Before Serena had a possibility of saying something, Seiya attacked Darien with so much force that Darien was out of breath for a second. That was shocking and Serena's eyes widened in horror. When Darien recovered, he attacked Seiya back and the two were throwing punches and kicks to one another. Serena just stood there with a blank expression on her face. She felt her blood draining out of her and everything was black.

"Serena!" both Seiya and Darien shouted as the girl whom they both loved fell unconscious to the ground.

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**UNtIl You...**_

**Chapter 5:** Ana

_Hey everybody, thank you for your reviews MoonBunny777, Shara2007 and all the others but please I need to have more reviews to inspire me! But I would really appreciate that you don't flame me. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!! This is Yukinokawaiichan. Hope you enjoy another chapter of my latest fanfiction story. Ciao! ()_

Serena smiled as she heard children's voices playing and laughing but it was all in her head. She was dreaming of the time when she was still a little girl playing solitarily in the playground while the other kids were playing by groups. Even though she was a very bubbly girl with a very charming personality, she didn't make new friends as easily as other kids would. She was very intriguing and confusing at the same time. It was not easy to read her mind and it was difficult to please her. She never blended with the other kids because she was naturally a stand out. One day while she was walking home alone, a boy approached her smiling as if there was something funny on her face.

"What's funny?", she asked him feeling immediately annoyed. The boy shook his head and smiled even more. This really started to make Serena angry as she pursed her lips in frustration. She started to feel self-conscious and she turned away from him and started to leave. The boy started to poke the bun hairstyle in her head. Serena's golden blonde hair reached her knees and her favorite hairstyle was to divide her hair into two and make a small bun so that instead of her hair reaching her knees, it was now on her waist area.

**Poke! Poke! Poke!**

This really made her angry and she faced the boy with anger lighting up in her eyes.

"You're really cute, dumpling head.", the boy told her all of a sudden.

Serena blushed and turned away. "Don't call me that! My head is not a dumpling!" she said defensively. "Anyway, you've forgotten something." The boy with the jet black hair said as he quickly opened his backpack and got a pretty looking doll.

"Ana!" Serena gasped as she realized that she had forgotten her favorite doll and was almost lost from her forever. She grabbed the doll and hugged it tightly as tears sprang in her eyes.

"Uh-oh, don't cry dumpling head. Ana is safe now, right? Big girls don't cry anymore.", the little boy said gently.

Serena sniffed and looked at the boy with a new paradigm. He was no longer annoying to him and she smiled brightly. "Hey, let's play together tomorrow." She meant to say it in a questioning way but ended up being demanding and authorative.

The boy smiled and patted her head. "Of course, dumpling head. See yah tomorrow!" Serena waved her hand as he ran in the opposite direction. She never felt so happy at the prospect of having a new friend. The next day she waited for the little boy in the playground and felt agitated that he didn't show up on time. Hours passed by and still he was not there until it was time to go home. Serena started to cry silent tears as she walked home feeling sad and unconsciously heartbroken. The boy never showed up again.

A year later, she had accidentally bumped over a boy and was surprised when he said, "You're such a clutz, meatball head!" She smiled and thought it was the same boy who returned Ana to her.

"Why didn't you play with me? I waited for you that day but you never came." She told him. "What?!" The boy asked in confusion.

"You don't remember? You returned Ana to me. The doll?" She asked pensively.

The boy shook his head but smiled. "You really are a meatball head." He laughed as he said this.

"I'm not a meatball head!" Serena said angrily as she hit him with her bag.

The boys' eyes widened in shock. "I'm gonna get you!" He said dangerously. Serena screamed and ran away. He chased after her for a long time until they were both exhausted from running.

"You're such a pest, you know." The boy said grumpily while struggling to swallow large amounts of air. "And so are you!" Serena spat back. "I told you that I'm not a meatball head!"

Suddenly, a frog came croaking from behind her and she screamed again in horror. "Meatball head!" The boy said as he laughed wildly.

"My name is Serena!" she told him in a matter-of-fact manner and slowly started to leave him.

"Hey wait!" The boy said. "My name is Darien. Let's be friends." He told her. "In your dreams." Serena replied but they went home together anyway and started to like each other.

**Back to the present…**

Serena opened her eyes and saw a blurry vision of Seiya and Darien. She closed her eyes again and smiled as she thought of the boy who returned Ana to her. The boy who called her dumpling head. She opened her eyes and saw that there really was a similarity between Seiya and Darien. The two had jet black hair and were beautiful men.

"Dumpling head, are you okay?" Seiya asked her anxiously while Darien just stares at her with worry imprinted on his face. Serena mumbled, "Dumpling head…" She suddenly sat up even though she was still feeling drowsy and tired.

"Seiya…are you the one who returned Ana to me?" she asked weakly. Seiya stared at her with a confused look and all of a sudden, his eyes widen up in realization.

_REvieWS please! Thanks so much!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_UNtIL You…_**

**Chapter 6:** Seiya

_I updated this chapter despite the lack of reviews which makes my heart sink with disappointment. Thanks to all those who reviewed anyways because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't update but knowing that you are interested in my story gives me encouragement to go on. Well, I hope you like this chapter! If the reviews are still considerately small and disappointing, there is a chance that this fic would not be updated so please R & R and make me write with a smile, oki?? This is Yukinokawaiichan. AJA AJA fighting!_

As a young kid, Seiya was not always the type to talk to people, much more make friends with them but nevertheless, he was always wearing a cheerful smile on his face. The truth was, he was not happy at all and his feelings were contradictory to his facial expression. His parents were a mess.

His dad was a drunk who didn't have a job and to make matters worse, the supposed to be breadwinner of the family had an extramarital affair with a younger woman who just wanted to have sex. His mother, on the other hand, was a drug addict. She used drugs to numb the pain she was feeling and it helped her escape the harsh realities of life.

One day, it was just too much for the couple and they decided to separate ways through divorce. Poor Seiya was obliged to live with his grand parents who treated him as if he were trash. Despite all these, he felt the need to hide his sadness and feelings of rejection so he pretended to be happy and cheerful. Sometimes, it bothered people to see him happy all the time and wondered if he was mentally ill.

It was on that typical day when he found his gaze strangely attached to a lonely blond-headed girl on the park. She was talking with her doll with a bright smile and he couldn't help but smile too. He found it interesting that the girl was very contented playing alone with her doll and somehow, he wished that he could be her friend so that the two of them can play together.

When it was already getting dark, the girl left the park and she was unaware of the fact that she forgot to bring her little doll so Seiya quickly grabbed it and followed her. When he started to poke the little girl's head, he expected her to talk to him but it took a lot of poking before she actually stopped and faced him with an angry expression. His heart made a wide leap and he made a big grin even though he was actually quite nervous.

It was a sudden impulse because he was unable to control himself from saying, "You're really cute, dumpling head". He blushed deep inside and he remembered his purpose for bothering her. He told her that she had forgotten her doll and he took it from his bag and gave it to her. Somehow, it was as if fate was kind to him that day because his secret desire to play with her came true when she asked him to play with him the next day. He was very happy indeed but when he arrived home, he had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He was not at all superstitious but he believed that when you experience something good, something bad will follow. Just as there is dark, there is also light. There is an opposition to everything so that there is neutrality in the world and he was right. That night, his grandpa died and his grandmother went crazy. The old woman beat him sore and she took out all her feelings of frustration on him.

The world was truly unfair on the young and innocent Seiya. He stared at his grandmother with a blank expression without shedding a single tear. He was used to the beatings no matter how painful they were. He was used to the injustices given to him and he was like an antibiotic that no longer worked because it was already immune to the bacteria. His grandmother got even angrier because he looked as if he was not affected at all. "You're a demon!", she screamed and at the end of the night, she got rid of him by sending him to his Uncle on the other side of the city.

On the way to his Uncle's place, Seiya groaned because he realized that he can no longer play with that girl anymore and hoped that she wouldn't be sad. A single tear fell on his right cheek and he quickly wiped it away. No matter what, he made sure that he was able to control his emotions.

Fortunately, Seiya's uncle, Koji, was a kind-hearted man who was gentle and patient with him. Seiya's life changed that day, he was treated nicely and his uncle did everything to make sure he was comfortable and happy. You see, Koji was a hardworking man and had always wanted a son but he was impotent and no woman wanted to be his wife so having Seiya was a big blessing for him. Gradually, the ice that barricaded Seiya's heart melted and he was able connect with his real character He laughed, he cried and felt everything that a little boy should feel.

**Back to the present.**

"Seiya…are you the one who returned Ana to me?" she asked weakly. Seiya stared at her with a confused look and all of a sudden, his eyes widen up in realization and then it dulled once again.

"Who's Ana?", he asked her. Serena's heart sank and she quickly shook her head. "Forget it.", she said faintly. "It's nothing important."

That night, Seiya couldn't sleep and he wondered why Serena asked her that question. Who is Ana and what is her connection with him? He pondered for a long time but still, it didn't help in any way. He went to the kitchen to grab a drink and as he sat down on the sofa, he noticed the picture on top of his coffee table. He sighed feeling lonely and confused but his reverie was disturbed when the telephone beside him started to ring.

"Hello."

"Seiya…." A male voice answers quietly.

"Uncle Koji, what's the matter?" Seiya asked worriedly. It was not usual for his uncle to call him. Last year, his uncle finally married an American woman and was compelled to move to America to live with her so Seiya who was old enough to take care of himself was given an Apartment to live and a bank account for his allowance even though he didn't really need it because he had a good salary from his job. By the way, he is a senior software designer and he graduated Cum laude of computer engineering.

"I need your help.", his uncle told him in a voice that tried not to sound too desperate.

This alarmed Seiya and he quickly asked, "What is it? Is this about Fara?"

His uncle was quiet for a while. "I think she's having an affair.",

"What?!" Seiya exploded.

"I don't know, Seiya. Am I not enough?", his uncle asked him pitifully.

"You're more than enough!" Seiya barked.

"I don't know what to do.", his uncle said. "Can you accompany me here, Seiya?"

There was a long pause. Seiya was unsure of what to reply to his uncle. He didn't want to leave because Darien and Serena might get together again. He felt his heart ache when he thought of Serena being with that fool but then, it also hurt that his uncle whom he loved dearly was experiencing something tragic. His uncle was the only one who broke through his barrier and he was grateful for that.

"Okay, I'll do it.", he said while clenching his fist. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

_PLease do REVIEW! I know sometimes it's too tiring to make one but it encourages me to give you an interesting story so please make me happy! _


	7. Chapter 7

_**UNtIl You...**_

**Chapter 7:** Horror? Surprise??

_I can't help it! I want to continue my story even if I wanted more reviews. Sigh, you can't get everything you want in life, right?! Well, special thanks to those who reviewed me anyways. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! Enjoy Minna san!()_

Seiya waited anxiously constantly glancing at his brown leathered watch that seemed to be ticking slower than a snail's pace. His flight was delayed back to Tokyo and he hadn't heard from Serena for the span of time he spent with his Uncle in the U.S for almost about a year. Fortunately, everything was resolved and everything had turned out well with his help. Of course while he tried to focus on helping his Uncle, he couldn't let Serena out of his mind and concentration and that prolonged his stay there even though he evidently wanted to go back home as soon as possible. He frowned worrying for the thousandth time whether Serena had truly forgotten about him or she was ignoring him because she was mad at him or his existence didn't really mean that much to her. The last time he called her to ask how her life was, she seemed to be so far away. It felt like he was talking to a stranger and it made his heart ache. He clenched his hands and felt blood draining out of his face. "Oh my God…oh my God…oh my God." He repeated over and over again, citing them as if they were his life's mantra.

Serena gaped at her reflection and couldn't resist making a glowing smile. She was wearing a beautiful long white flowing dress that had a classy European pattern. "You like it?" She asked the gorgeous blue-eyed man beside her. "Is that a question? I love it!" He said with a grin on his handsome features. Serena turned her attention back to the mirror and the smile was gone. "He's coming back today…you know." She said softy unable to mention the name. "Serena, do you love him?" the man asked her gently even though it was apparent that he forced himself to ask her that question. "I…" Serena shook her head with her aquamarine eyes both widen open. "I don't know, Darien."

Ever since Seiya left, Serena found herself thinking of him more and more and couldn't help but miss him. She was getting confused with her feelings and somehow she found herself wondering if Seiya was the one who gave Ana to her. She always kept it a secret in her heart but ever since that day, she fell in love with that little kid who called her a dumpling head but she never saw him again and she was able to move on easily when she met Darien who called her meatball head before but now he didn't used that pet name on her anymore. It was too childish for him or so he says.

"He would be….so shocked, I think. It makes me feel so mean." She said sadly. Actually, she and Darien were engaged already. It wasn't her fault. Seiya wasn't there for her. When he called her, it was very casual and he didn't even tell her if he missed her or not. The whole thing disheartened her and she wanted to move on. He told her to make new memories with him but instead, he leaves her with Darien. Even though Darien had hurt her, he didn't do it again and she was surprised to see that somehow he really has changed into the man that she had always dreamed of. He took her out frequently surprising her with candlelit dinners and bouquets of roses. He didn't have other women and it seem that his polygamous nature had dissipated. It was Darien who was there for her for the whole year and it made her fall in love with the guy again even though she vowed not to give him another chance.

"He'll take it like a man." Darien said calmly as he hugged the golden-haired goddess in his arms. "I just hope you two are civilized enough not to make a wrestling match out of this issue." Serena giggled. The ebony haired hunk smirked. "It depends on him."

Serena rested her face on Darien's broad chest and could hear his heart beating fast. "Don't pretend to be unfazed by the situation, Darien. Clearly, you're as nervous as I am." She said humorously even though she was not feeling as humorous herself. She wasn't confident that Seiya would take this news lightly.

It was past midnight when he arrived to Tokyo and Seiya couldn't help but mutter more than a few swears and grumbles. He was planning to surprise Serena but he had forgotten that the time in Tokyo was different from the time in America. He looked at the small velvet box in his hand and sighed. It was a consolation gift and he hoped that it would somehow repair the bond that he had broken between them. He opened it and stared at the beautiful silver necklace with an amulet in the form of a half moon. It was an exquisite find and when he saw it, he knew it was meant for Serena. The box was closed and he proceeded to find his luggage and means of transportation.

When he arrived at his apartment, he realized how much he missed the place and his gaze lingered towards the couch where he gave Serena the cup of coco a year ago. He placed his things down and grabbed the telephone. His hands were shaking while dialing Serena's number. God! Was he really that nervous?

"Hello?" The feminine voice on the other line asked sleepily.

Seiya felt struck by the heart and for that moment, he just stood still, lingering and savoring her voice and again realizing how much he really missed talking to her.

"Dumpling head…" He muttered softly.

The voice on the other line was quiet and unable to reply.

"How are you?" Seiya asked gruffly.

"I'm….good, Seiya. When did you arrive?" Serena asked even though she knew he had arrived today. She couldn't think of anything to say to Seiya and the truth would kill him.

"Just now, there was a delay in my flight. You wanna go out?" He asked. "I mean if you're not sleepy yet, there are a lot of coffee shops around here that are open for twenty four hours."

"Um…I'm not sure I want to go out, Seiya." She said a minute later.

"but I want to give you something, Dumpling head. I'm sure you couldn't resist it." He argued sounding like a ten year old kid.

"I don't know, Seiya…." She wanted to meet him and hug him and give him a kiss and tell him how much she missed him but it was different now and she was engaged to Darien.

"I'm coming over at your place." Seiya announced as if the idea had just popped into his mind.

"What?!" Before Serena could mutter another excuse, the other line was already dead and he was definitely coming over to her place. "Oh, God." She moaned.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Serena took a deep breath and opened the door. What she saw made her knees go weak, Seiya was more handsome than ever and he had a slight tan that made him look like a model who stepped out of a magazine. He grinned and embraced her tightly.

"I miss you so much, Dumpling head." He admitted with a voice filled with emotions.

"Oh Seiya, please…." Serena was shocked when he suddenly kissed her on the lips with so much passion and intensity that it took her breath away. She pushed him away and turned her back to him.

"I'm….sorry. I can't help myself, Dumpling head." Seiya apologized feeling embarrassed for doing what he did.

Serena faced him again but instead of seeing a face filled with rage, he was surprised to see that she was crying silent tears.

"Why say that to me now?" She asked bitterly while salty tears rushed down her cheeks.

Seiya was suddenly confused. "What do you mean, dumpling head?" He asked painfully. He never expected her to react like this. Was she really ignoring him on purpose?

"Why do you say you miss me now? Why? Didn't you miss me when you were in America? You never mentioned anything about missing me. For all I know, you don't care a thing for me, Seiya. Just tell me!" She said angrily while hitting him on his shoulder.

Seiya grabbed her and embraced her once again. "I missed you, Dumpling head. I thought of you every second and minute I was there. I was worried sick that something would happen to you or if you would end up with…Darien." He confessed and he took the small velvet box from his pocket and gave it to her.

"It's for you."

Serena felt her heart wrench. Slowly, she took it from his hand and opened it to find a beautiful necklace. "Oh Seiya…there's a…" He nodded and finished her sentence. "Half moon."

She had told Seiya before how much she enjoyed watching the half moon. It reminded her of how her mother used to cradle her to sleep when she was still a child.

"Serena…." Seiya suddenly said in a serious tone. " I have realized a lot of things while I was away and the most important one is that I can't live without you. I love you."

Serena stared at him and felt more tears welling up her eyes.

"Seiya….I'm engaged."

_Okay! Okay! Please some some effort to REVIEW coz it inspires me to continue the story so please do it. For me! D If you have suggestions or questions, feel free to post them. TC! _


End file.
